kardashiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Khloé Kardashian
Khloé Kardashian (born Khloé Alexandra Kardashian, on June 27, 1984) is an American television personality. In 2007, she and her family were commissioned to star in the E! network reality television series Keeping Up With The Kardashians. The show's success has led to the creation of spin-offs including Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami and Khloe and Lamar. In September of 2009, Khloe married professional basketball player Lamar Odom one month after they first met. However, she filed for divorce in December of 2013. Along with her older sisters Kourtney and Kim, Khloe is involved in the retail and fashion industries. They have launched several clothing collections and fragrances along with releasing the book Kardashian Konfidential in 2010. In 2012, she co-hosted the second season of the American version of "The X Factor" along with actor Mario Lopez. Early Life Khloe was born in Los Angeles, California to parents Robert and Kris. She has two older sisters Kourtney and Kim & a younger brother Rob. When Khloe was 5 years old, her parents divorced in 1991 and Kris went on to marry Bruce Jenner. From Bruce's previous relationships, Khloe had three stepbrothers: Burt, Brandon & Brody and a stepsister Casey. She has two younger half-sisters Kendall and Kylie. Khloe is of Armenian, English, Scottish, Irish, German, French & Dutch ancestry. Her godfather is boxer Sugar Ray Leonard. As a teenager, Khloe attended Marymount High School (a Roman Catholic all-girls school) in Los Angeles, California. Due to bullying during her high school years, Khloe homeschooled herself and was able to graduate with honors when she was 17 years old. Another reason that Khloe decided to leave school was because that she felt herself going down the wrong path after Kourtney & Kim graduated & didn't want to get mixed up with the wrong crowd. In 2001, 17-year-old Khloe suffered an traumatic brain injury in an car accident in which she went through the windscreen and suffered a severe concussion. As a result, she suffered from brain damage & memory loss (which she continues to have issues with). In 2003, her father was diagnosed with esophageal cancer and died that September. Beginning of Career In February of 2007, a sex tape made by Khloe's older sister Kim and her former boyfriend Ray J in 2003 was leaked which largely contributed to her rise to prominence. Later that year, Khloe and her family commissioned to star in the reality television series Keeping Up With The Kardashians. The series proved successful for the E! network and has led to the creations of spin-offs including Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami and Khloé & Lamar. In April of 2009, Khloe and Kourtney announced that they were contracted to star in a spin-off which followed their move to launch a D-A-S-H store in Miami, Florida. Starting on May 29, 2009, Khloe joined Miami Top 40 Mainstream outlet WHYI for a weekly four-hour talk/entertainment program called "Khloe After Dark" co-hosted by 106 & Park 's Terrence J. On August 16, 2009, Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami debuted on the E! network. Khloe, Kim and Kourtney made a cameo appearance in the Season 3 premiere of the CW series "90210." Khloe appeared in episodes 2, 4, and 8 of Kourtney and Kim Take New York. On April 10, 2011, Khloe and Lamar (Khloe's own show with her husband, Lamar Odom) debuted. Khloé has a business interest in D-A-S-H, a clothing boutique in Calabasas, Miami and SoHo with Kourtney and Kim In June of 2009, Khloé and her sisters teamed up with the Natural Products Association to create a teeth whitening pen called Idol White. Khloe appeared in one of PETA's "I'd Rather Go Naked Than Wear Fur" campaigns. In March of 2010, the three sisters released a jewelry line in March 2010. In the spring of 2010, the sisters released a clothing line for Bebe. In December of that same year, Bebe announced they were dropping the line. In September 2010, the Kardashian sisters released another clothing line, K-Dash on QVC. They also marketed a fake tan product called Kardashian Glamour Tan. Television/Other Projects In November of 2010, the Kardashian sisters released the book Kardashian Konfidential. In February of 2011, Khloe and Lamar released a unisex fragrance called "Unbreakable." In May 2011, Khloe and her sisters announced the release of their first novel. Prior to the book's publication, the girls requested help with naming their book. The winner was offered a cameo appearance in the novel. In July of 2011, it was announced that the winning title of the novel was "Dollhouse." In October of 2012, Khloe & Lamar released a second unisex fragrance called "Unbreakable Joy" inspired by the holiday season. On January 30, 2012, Khloe aired a radio show called "The Mix Up With Khloe Kardashian Odom" which was a "one-hour, commercial-free show where Khloe will take requests, chat with her celebrity friends and more during the Mavericks’ season while she’s in Dallas with her husband Lamar Odom." In October of 2012, Khloe and Mario Lopez were confirmed as the co-hosts of the second season of the American version of reality show "The X Factor." Their first appearance on the series aired on October 31, 2012. On April 22, 2013, it was confirmed that Khloe will not return to co-host "The X Factor USA" for the show's third season. On March 26, 2014, E! announced a "Keeping Up with the Kardashians" spin-off series entitled Kourtney and Khloé Take The Hamptons" which will show Khloe, Kourtney and Scott Disick as they relocate to The Hamptons while the girls work on the New York Dash store along with opening a pop-up store. Personal Life On September 27, 2009, Khloe married NBA basketball player Lamar Odom who was a member of the Los Angeles Lakers at the time. The couple were married exactly one month after they met at a party for Lamar's teammate Metta World Peace. Following her marriage, Khloe removed her middle name to include her married surname, becoming Khloé Kardashian Odom. She adopted a pet boxer named Bernard "BHops" Hopkins (after the famous boxer). On December 13, 2013, after months of speculated separation, Khloé filed for divorce from Lamar and for legal restoration of her last name. After Lamar's hospitalization in October 2015, the couple called off their divorce. She filed for divorce again in May 2016. Legal Issues On March 4, 2007, Khloe was arrested for a DUI. On July 18, 2008, she turned herself in and reported to jail to serve time for violating her probation. Khloe faced a sentence of up to 30 days and enrollment in an alcohol treatment program within three weeks of her release from jail. She was released from jail fewer than three hours later due to overcrowding. In 2009, Khloe was sued by a transsexual woman who claimed she assaulted her outside a nightclub. In March of 2012, Khloe and her sisters Kourtney and Kim were named in a $5 million class action lawsuit against QuickTrim, the weight loss supplement they endorse. The complaint (filed in the United States District Court for the Southern District of New York) accuses the Kardashians (along with QuickTrim’s manufacturer, Windmill Health Products, the retailer GNC and others in the sales and marketing chain) of false and deceptive marketing of the diet aid. The plaintiffs (hailing from several states) brought claims under their respective states’ consumer protection laws. Category:Kardashian Klan Category:Females